Shopping carts have been in existence for many years in which shoppers can push the shopping carts through a store and place items to be purchased into the shopping carts. When ready to purchase the items, the shoppers can push the shopping carts to cashiers where the items are purchased and typically placed into paper or plastic bags so that they can be easily carried to their cars. The shopping carts are typically constructed of metal and/or plastic and typically have an open frame construction. While these shopping carts generally provide exemplary performance, they sometimes do not provide enough storage space. Particularly, if there is a need to have a small child ride in the shopping cart within the storage space. Additionally, small items can occasionally fall through the open structure of the shopping carts and fragile items can be damaged by other items when all placed within the shopping cart.
In an attempt to solve one or more of these problems, attachments have been developed to be attached to shopping carts for providing supplemental and separate storage spaces for items to be purchased. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. D484,666 and 7,475,885 the disclosures of which are expressly incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
While these attempts may have provided improvements, they are bulky and thus are awkward to take to and from the store and/or they are not securely attached to the shopping carts. Accordingly, there is a need for improved storage devices for temporary attachment to shopping carts.